Seeing Through
by LiDdLeGurLyAnGeL
Summary: Ch 2 is up!Lucius and Narcissa's relationship was perfect. It was like a fairytale. Then, one day everything changed... See more inside! Please R&R! FIRST FANFIC! I accept flames!
1. Rock Bottom

**Seeing Through**

_**A Lucius/Narcissa fic. This is my first fic. Please R&R!**_

**Lucius and Narcissa's relationship has gone rock bottom ever since they had Draco. While Harry visits the manor, he notices how Lucius and Narcissa act together. Harry then asks Narcissa if he can talk to her... _read more... _**

**In my fanfic, Draco and Harry are secretly friends. It may seem silly, ok. Only Lucius and Narcissa know. Though Lucius doesn't accept it, so he leaves the house whenever Harry visits. Some swearing!**

**I don't own anything except the plot!**

_**

* * *

Seeing Through **_

Chapter 1: Rock Bottom

July 28, 1994 (A/N: In my fanfic, the OotP and HBP hasn't happened yet.)

Narcissa Malfoy sat in her vanity in Lucius and her shared bedroom at the Malfoy Manor. Her vanity was decorated in ancient style. It painted white with gold colored carvings and gold trim. In the center, there was the reflection of her. Silky blonde hair, pale skin, and light blue eyes showed a face of an angel. Since 14 years ago, her eyes were filled with sadness and sorrow. Yet, when there's visitors she pretends to be happy and covers up her sadness.Her hopes went down as she gave birth to Draco. What she wished for her marriage was not what she got.

Narcissa's POV

_Where is Lucius? I bet he's with Voldemort. This is exactly what I wanted, a Death Eater abusive husband, a big Manor, and a child. Yeah right! I'm fine with the child and the house, but not with Lucius. Since Draco was born, he's been very abusive. He hits me if I baby Draco. He definitely needs it! He's a baby! Only he was the one I knew to hit and yell at ababy. Why would you hurt an innocent and helpless child? I always felt like leaving, but I could never. I don't want to leave Draco. He's my blood. Why would I leave him with my bastard 'husband'!_

_How could I describe Lucius? Let me see... He's an egotistical, self-centered, abusive, passionless, loveless JERK! I truly hate him. I did love him. Before Draco. Then, when he was born everything changed. It was that he just pretended to love me so I could produce his heir. When I heard that, I thought it was just rumors. It was true. He even said it himself. I was truly and deeply hurt. I fell for it all these years. After that, I learned to hate him with a passion. I dare say he is attractive, but it will be better if he could smile. All he does are those scowls and smirks... The Malfoy Everyone said when we were married, we were a perfect couple... yeah right! The fairytale ended when it was Draco's birth. When he turned 4, Lucius would teach him how to be cruel. It was that when I lost my little angel. _

_End of POV_

The door clicked open. She knew who that was. She heard a house elf running to get his coat. SMACK! Lucius just kicked the house elf to the floor. Routine. _He'd be coming up in 5 minutes, _she thought. Routine. As she heard his boots clicking up the stairs to go to the bathroom first before their room. Routine. She looked at the reflection of the door and saw a black billowing cloak glide past the door. _Routine. _

Lucius walked through the black and green bathroom. The whole house was dark. The lights were dim, not in a romantic way. The bathtub colored in black, the floor in green. The whole room was dark. The only bright sight there was Lucius Malfoy's hair. Blonde, perfectly platinum blonde. It almost looked like a floating creature as if it was the only white there. He washed his hands that were colored brown from his 'duties.' It was dried blood. You could guess he didn't use his wand this time. He looked at the reflection of the mirror. _Pureblood, rich, and proud, _he thought conceitedly. (A/N: is there a word like that?) He finished in the bathroom and walked back to their bedroom.

Narcissa heard the clicking sound of his boots as he approached the room. Lucius walked so gracefully it seemed like he glided through. Narcissa was watching him through the mirror as he was putting his expensive cloak in the closet. He turned to Narcissa to greet.

"Hello, Narcissa? Didn't you see me? Why didn't you greet me?" He asked, more like demanded in a stern tone.

"Sorry, Lucius... I-I forgot. I-"

Before she finished her sentence Lucius slapped her so hard she fell off from the chair and lay in the carpet, sobbing helplessly.

"How _dare_ you forget to greet your husband! This only means one thing..." He yelled.

"No please, Lucius! Please don't!" Pleaded Narcissa.

"Disgraceful. Malfoy's _never _beg. I'll kill you if you become a blood traitor like the _Weasleys." _He spat, even more at the Weasleys name.

"_Crucio!" _He yelled.

A sharp pain went through her body. She screamed in pain. Everything was hurting. It was like she was getting pulled apart and squished together.

Her scream echoed through the manor. Even the house elves in the basement crouched in fear of hearing their mistress being tortured.

Lucius watched in satisfaction seeing people tortured. He laughed coldly.

The curse finally ended, and she was lying on the floor sobbing uncontrollably. Surprisingly, there was no blood.

"Well, I've had my fun, Cissa. I'll be in my office." He said satisfied.

She didn't answer him. After he left, she ran to her own room. There were 6 rooms in the floor. Lucius and Narcissa shared one. The other was Lucius' study, and the other was Narcissa's. The last one was Draco's. Lucius said he did not deserve another room because it was too big for him. She got into her roomand cast a spell in a secret wall. The wall was disguised as a fireplace. Fortunately, Lucius didn't know this. Narcissa was good at disguising magic.

Suddenly, the fire lit green, and an old lady's face was replaced. Her face was really wrinkly, she had pale skin and blonde hair with gray streaks in it. She looked almost 100. "Hello Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy. To whom do you wish to speak?" she asked casually.

"H-ha-harry P-potter, Privet Drive. The-thank you." She said trying to stifle her crying voice.

The old lady raised her eyebrows at her. Narcissa forced a smile. "Connecting to Harry Potter, Privet Drive..." the old lady said.

* * *

Privet Drive... 

Harry Potter sat bored in his room at Privet Drive. He was looking at his disguised fireplace, watching the flames crackle. He used this to communicate with Sirius, Narcissa, Draco, Hermione, and Ron when his uncle wouldn't let him owl. Suddenly, the fires lit green and the old lady spoke, "Mr. Harry Potter, Privet Drive. Would you like to speak with Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy?" She asked suspiciously thinking that they were enemies.

"Yes, connect her to me. Thank you." Harry said.

He knew something was wrong. Even though he talks to his godmother three times a day, he knew something was wrong. (A/N: In the real ones, Sirius Black is Harry's godfather. So, I made Narcissa his godmother. I decided Lily and James picked their favorite Blacks. Narcissa wasn't married yet when Lily was. She was the Maid of Honor. Lucius was in the audience because he didn't want to participate in a Mudblood's wedding. He was forced to go by Narcissa. Also... Lily and Narcissa were best friends...)

After a few seconds, Narcissa's face lit up in the fireplace. "Hi, Harry." She said trying to keep calm.

"Hey, Aunt Cissy!" He said satisfied he had someone to talk to.

"I have to talk to you, Harry."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, Harry! Well, it's the marriage..."

"What about it?"

"I deeply want to leave him!" She cried then started sobbing again.

"Calm down, Aunt Cissy. What exactly happened?" He asked concerned.

She stopped her crying a bit. "Well, he came home tonight and I-I was in our room sitting in my vanity. He comes to the room and asks why I didn't greet him, and I said I'm sorry. He doesn't accept it and threatened to give the Cruciatus Curse. I pleaded and pleaded and he says its disgraceful to have a pureblood wife who pleads. Then... then..." she started crying again.

"Then, what?"

"He gave me the curse, Harry! It's so painful to live with this person I call my husband for 14 years! I can't take it! I want to leave him, but I cant! I can't leave Draco, he's my everything..." she said crying.. again.

"I'm so sorry, Aunt Cissy. What can I do?"

"Do you want to come over tomorrow? Draco's outside in the pitch practicing Quidditch. You can practice with him. I can watch you both. It's much better than living in the dark manor."

"Sure! I'll owl you tomorrow. I'll travel by floo powder. Thanks, Aunt Cissy." he said happily and eagerly.

Your welcome, Harry! You made me happier!"

"Bye!"

Their conversation closed. Narcissa was much happier she could talk to someone. She liked talking to Draco, but she always wanted someone else. She didn't really want to talk to Bella, but Andromenda, her favorite sister. She had wanted to talk to her for so long. It's been more than a decade since Andromeda was thrown off the Black family tree by marrying a Muggle. They were forbidden to talk to each other. She went to the bathroom to have a shower, and get ready for tomorrow. She couldn't wait to have company tomorrow.

**

* * *

Ok I finally finished the first chapter! I hope you like the story. Please R&R! You could flame if you want. This is my first fanfic! Please review! **

_**LiDdLeGurLyAnGeL**_


	2. Next Morning

**Ok, this is the next chapter.. kinda obvious... thanx for the reviews!**

**_Stephanie xoxoxo: _Thanx for ur review!**

_**amberblood: This is my first fanfic, i kinda rushed it. But i promise I will try to make things better!**_

**_emnellie: _Thanks for ur review!**

**Ok... now this chapter I'm working on. I finished it in 2 days! Here it is!**

**I own nothing but the plot!**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Next Morning**

July 29, 1994

It was 4 am and a cold and rainy morning. Nobody was awake except Lucius Malfoy. He was getting ready for his 'meetings' as he would tell Narcissa. Though, everyone knows what he's involved with. Every Malfoy has been a Death Eater, from generations to generations. If Draco didn't agree to become a Death Eater in his 7th year, he would ruin the Malfoy name, or worse, Lucius would disown him or use the Killing Curse.

Lucius was in their bedroom dressing up. Narcissa was sleeping peacefully, her mouth a little ajar. _Filthy bitch, why did I marry her? _he thought. Another voice spoke inside his head, "_Because you were forced to, you arse!" _his conscience said. Lucius ignored it. "_What? Now you're gonna ignore me? Why, if I didn't share a body with you, I'd-" _Lucius cut off his conscience, "Oh shut up you!" He was not in the mood for arguing with himself. It would seem like he's crazy if someone caught him.

As, he was tying his hair in an expensive silk black ribbon with his wand, he kept his face cold and emotionless. _Just like a Malfoy, _he thought. It only took him about 10 seconds to tie his hair. For he had enough time, he practiced his scowls and smirks in the mirror.

"No, not this."... 2 minutes later... "No! Definitely not!" ... 3 minutes later ... "Yes! Finally!" Another sleepy voice spoke, "Lucius, what's the matter?" Narcissa asked groggily. Lucius mentally kicked himself for waking her up. "Nothing! Go back to sleep, you filthy whore!" He spat. "Uh-huh... ok..." she answered. She was so sleepy, she didn't understand what he said. He heard the bed squeak. _Ok, finally she fell asleep, _he thought. He finished dressing up, and put on a new expensive traveling coat. He walked down the stairs gracefully, his boots clicking on the way. Click click click...

He went outside the manor and apparated away.

Later on...

It was still raining outside. Narcissa Malfoy just woke up by the streaming sunlight gleaming through the room. Even though the curtains were black, the sun was stronger. _Thank Merlin, Lucius isn't here, _she thought gleefully. She sat up, then tried to open her eyes. Narcissa stood up and stumbled lazily to the bathroom. She looked at the mirror. "Merlin! My hair!... Where's my wand?" she exclaimed. She went out the bathroom and looked for her wand. _I just remembered... I left it downstairs! Nice job, _she thought annoyed to herself. "Hmm... might as well use the brush." she said defeatedly. She opened the accessories box and looked for the brush. She found it. It was like everything in the house was expensive. There were two brushes. One fine brush that was fully silver with diamonds on the borders on the bristles. The other one was in gold with jades on the sides. Narcissa preferred the rubies one, but Lucius did not want anything red or gold (except gold jewelry) in the Manor because it was Gryffindor's color. She chose the silver one because she liked it better. She gazed at herself while brushing her silky blonde locks.

The grandfather clock in the room chimed eight times. "Oh no! I have to owl Harry!" she cried. She ran out of the bathroom, and almost tripped over her slippers. She ran back and wore them. Narcissa would never walk around the Manor barefoot. She happened to run down the stairs without tripping. After coming down, she mentally kicked herself if _anybody _saw her not keeping her poise, even if it was a house elf.

Narcissa's POV

I went to our little Owlery near our Quidditch Pitch, and got my snowy eagle owl. "Hello Adrienne, how are you today?" I asked my pretty eagle owl. She hooted at me. "Well, here's the letter I want you to send to this person ok?" I said.

She hooted again.

"Send this to Harry Potter, Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Thanks!"

The owl lifted its right leg and I put the letter there I wrote last night.

She flew out the window and to the sky gracefully. I watched the owl with awe. I wish I was like it. I could leave whenever I want, I don't have to stay in a certain place... Oh, I wish!

I walked back to the entertainment room. My personal house elf, Dotty, appeared by my side. We are kind of friends. Don't think I'm desperate enough to sink this low. She doesn't seem like a house elf when I talk to her. I want to set her free, but she says she likes living in the Manor with me. Lucius disagreed with setting her free. He had a big outburst that day, and I slept with a black eyes, a missing tooth I repaired with my wand, and bruises all over. Back to Dotty... I don't like seeing her in those filthy clothes they're supposed to wear. I dress her up in pink, red, white, or gold. Fortunately, Lucius never sees her with those clothes. It would have been worse if he found out. She said in her sweet little voice, "Would Mistress want Dotty to do something?"

"Come with me, Dotty. You can change clothes, and we can pick my clothes, too!"

She smiled happily.

"Ok, thank you!"

We both walked up the stairs having random conversations. We finally reached the bedroom.

"Ok, Dotty. You can pick anything you want to wear in the other closet. I will look for clothes, too. My godson, Harry Potter is visiting tonight. Good thing Lucius isn't coming back in two more days. I suppose he could stay here until Lucius comes back. That way, I can spend more time with him."

"Ok, mistress. Can Dotty wear this one?"

She was holding up a nice little light pink dress with rhinestones glittering on the sides. It had matching shoes with the same color and rhinestones in the middle.

"Of course, Dotty. That would like great with you!"

"Thanks, Mistress. Would Mistress want any help with Dotty?"

Oh, stop calling me Mistress, Dotty. You can call me Narcissa."

Her eyes glittered in happiness. She ran and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Narcissa, you really are the coolest witch!"

"Why, thank you!"

"So, would Narcissa want any help?"

"Yes, thanks, Dotty. Please help me pick out a dress robe for tonight."

"Will do!"

We went through a couple of dress robes until we found the right one. She pointed her finger at me and next thing, I was wearing the outfit. It was a milky white dress robe in silk. It had a deep v-cut, but not _that _deep. There were rhinestones around the v-neck, and the dress was short on one side and got longer through the other. The shoes were silky white heels, and rhinestones. I have a desire for rhinestones.

"Oh, it looks beautiful! Thank you so much, Dotty!"

"You're welcome, Mis- I mean Narcissa!" She chuckled a little bit. I showed an amused grin.

"Well, now that we know what were gonna wear, let's go eat breakfast. I'm hungry!"

"Let's go!"

Dotty and I walked down the stairs to the dining room. She took a chair and sat down.

"Narcissa, what would you want Dotty to prepare for you?"

"I'll have the usual, Dotty. Why don't you get yourself some and we'll eat together?"

"Ok, thanks, Narcissa!"

I watched Dotty skip off wearing her 'house-elf clothes'. She didn't want to change yet because Harry would come at night. I think that would be best so she wouldn't get a stain on the dress.

Dotty came out the door and with to plates floating in the air. "For Narcissa." she said.

The plate came down on the table, and went to me. The other plate went to her. I was eating bacon and eggs, toast, sausages, and orange juice. Dotty had bacon and eggs, toast, and orange juice.

Dotty and I had a great conversation while we were eating. We laughed, talked, and giggled. It's always good to have a female friend.

"Thanks, Dotty, for being a great friend!"

"Same to you Narcissa! Well Dotty has to work now! Call if you need me!"

"Ok, bye Dotty!"

With a snap of her fingers, Dotty disappeared with the plates.

I walked off the dining room with a smile on my face.

_This is one of the happiest days for me._

End of Narcissa's POV

_**

* * *

A/N: Ok, this chapter might've been boring to you. Sorry, well next chapter, Harry's visit! Draco will be introduced too. Writing this chapter took me 2 days because there's a fair in my school I'm in 8th grade, and we had to do community service. We get 50 hours all year, before Confirmation. But, the fair closed on Friday, because nobody was there. Thursday, I got 2 hrs and 30 minutes. Still more to go! But, there's lots to do service on! Ok, thanks for the reviews! Please R&R!**_

_**LiDdLeGurLyAnGeL**_


End file.
